jungle_book_shonen_mowgli_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jurassic Book, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of The Jurassic Book. Plot Mowgli eventually got over his grief for his parents that he never knew (with help from Kichi Baloo and Sandah), then he realized they must be closer to home now, and indeed Baloo Kaa and Lala recognized areas they're now trekking in, it was only a matter of time. Suddenly a lone dhole blocks their path. "Ah crud" Kichi groans and the dhole tries to attack, only to be intercepted by a Rajasaurus and killed, much to the group's awe. Two more join in, one an adolescent with a cast on his right-leg, making the group realize who these were. "Hey these are the same Rajasaurus from a few days ago" Alexander blurted inadvertently disturbing the abelisaurs, who became surprised themselves when they saw Mowgli: the mother leans her head in and sniffs Mowgli, which confirms her recognition, "it's you: that human" she mutters, "you know these guys?" Virgil interjects, "it's a long story" Grey answers, "what are you guys doing out here?" the juvenile asks, "had a close call with some other kind of dinosaur and got lost" Baloo answers, "what kind of dinosaur?" the father inquires, "something called a Saurornithoides: it looks like a bird, but can't fly, has hands and teeth, and about the size of a canine like us wolves" Rusty describes causing the abelisaurs to look concerned, "sounds like Zannah's little minions are at it again" said the mother, "Zannah?" Lala asks, "who's Zannah?" Marigold asks, "Zannah is a dinosaur called Sinraptor, and by far the most evil dinosaur we have ever heard of" the father abelisaur answers, "it is said she kills for sport and pleasure as well as food, her and her legion of Saurornithoides" the mother adds much to the gang's shock, but then Mowgli got a thought: could this Zannah be the same Sinraptor he saw? "does she have scars all over her body?" he asks, "yeah actually, how'd you know that?" the adolescent abelisaur confirms curiously, "because I had an encounter" Mowgli returns and tells about his encounter: the leopard, the chase and Mowgli's escape, much to the amazement of the Rajasaurus, "whoa, how'd you survive?" the mother asks, "just dumb luck I guess" Mowgli shrugs, "wow, you are something man-cub, most witnesses don't get to live to tell about it" the father remarks, "but what about the Saurornithoides?" Sandah wonders, "oh yes, those guys, well you see, they were bred by Zannah to carry out her conquest of ridding the lands of all mammals so dinosaurs could rule again, though personally I don't mind coexisting" the mother Rajasaurus explains, "how'd she get so many to fallow her command, are they just as bad as she is?" Kaa wonders, "we don't know for sure, what we do know is she enlists them while at birth, and subjects them to all sorts of harshness to make them loyal to her, as well as just as evil" the father abelisaur answers, "some say she kidnapped them while they were still eggs, sometimes killing their parents in the process" the juvenile adds making the group gasp, "that is just cruel" Lala remarks in disgust, "the nerve of that beast" Sandah comments, "and I thought Shere Khan and certain humans were psychopaths" Mowgli adds, "yeah, a few other dinosaurs have tried to stop her, but none succeeded" the juvenile confides, "so we just avoid her and her Saurornithoides" the mother adds, "well just because some failed, doesn't mean we will" Mowgli ascertains, "we?" Virgil asks, "we can't just let her do what she wants and getaway with it, it's clearly illegal isn't it?" Mowgli recalls, "of course it is" Kaa confirms, "sounds like there's no convincing you into going through with this is there man-cub?" the father Rajasaurus guesses, "nope: as long as she lives, nothing is safe out here, regardless of species" Mowgli states, "are you sure though?" the mother asks concerned, "of course, I've taken on psychotic carnivores and won before: Shere Khan the tiger, Grizzle the wolf, the dhole-army, to name a few, and as a child too" Mowgli confides, "whoa, that is awesome" the juvenile remarks, "well then good luck, try to survive at least" the father expresses, "with pleasure" Mowgli says, "oh and you don't happen to know a rock formation around here called Council-Rock do you?" he adds, "well there is something similar just in that direction: it matches the description, you can't miss it" the father Rajasaurus answers, Kichi had gone up a tree and indeed he could see Council-Rock, "guys I see it, it's not that far" he shouts to the others, "oh thank you so much" Baloo expressed as they head in the intended direction, "hope to see you again" Alex bids, "you take care" the mother Rajasaurus returns, "that jungle-boy sure is incredible" the father remarks, "think he'll actually free us from Zannah's terror?" the adolescent asks, "we can only hope, but he sure is brave, I'll give him that" the mother answers, wondering if this human is indeed their savior. As Mowgli and his group continue toward Council-Rock, Chil was on the wing again in the hopes to locate them, but they saw him first. "Hey look it's Chil" Alex notifies pointing up, much to all their happiness, "Chil!" they all scream and Chil hears them, but couldn't believe it when he meets them, "oh my stars, I'm so glad you're all alright" Chil greets, "yeah, is Bagheera and his group okay too?" Mowgli asks, "yeah they're here too" Chil confirms and that brought some relief to Mowgli as Chil went off to spread the word. Not long afterward, the group were welcomed back happily. Luri and Vermillion kept apologizing to Mowgli and Lala for not watching Rusty, Marigold and Alex, and Akru and Maki thanked them for taking care of Grey. The downside is they each get grounded as a precautionary measure while Mowgli fills everyone else in on what the Rajasaurus family had said. "I see, so this Sinraptor is known as Zannah and a true menace to the jungle, like a reptilian Shere Khan" Bagheera notes, "but on the brightside, we now have a dinosaur on our side" Lala says and turns to the bottom of the hill and yells "hey Virgil, get your tail up here", cautiously Virgil does, awing and unnerving everybody, "whoa" Akru gasps, "it's alright: he's from a herbivorous species" Mowgli assures, "a titanosaur, fascinating" Bagheera identifies, "extraordinary" Hathi comments, "he's huge" Sura notes and all the attention was making Virgil blush, "we're bound to need him for what lies ahead" Sandah reminds seriously, "you're right" Luri agrees and meets with Virgil, "your name was Virgil correct?" she asks, "yes" Virgil nods, "and if what you and Mowgli said about this Zannah is true, will you help us?" Luri offers and everybody look at the sauropod, "I'll do whatever I can to free this jungle from Zannah's reign of terror" Virgil answers with determination, "then it's decided, welcome to the pack Virgil" Luri declares with all the wolves howling, then she lets Mowgli takeover, "creatures of India and beyond, the time has come: Zannah's threat shall end tonight" Mowgli declares which was fallowed by cheering of various animal-noises. The big climax has unfolded. Stay tuned for The Jurassic Book, Chapter nine Gallery Category:Fanfiction